


Most Unusual

by Rukiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Pre Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiya/pseuds/Rukiya
Summary: Ignis’ life is made of certainties, but Prompto Argentum is a wildcard.





	Most Unusual

Life seemed to have an order to things. The earth kept spinning because of that order. The seasons all came one after the other, in perfect order every time. When the sun set, the moon rose. Life had universal constants, and those constants made the world comfortable. Those constants made Ignis’ life comfortable. He was born to be advisor to the future king, Noctis. He was to work alongside the shield of the king to ensure Noctis’ well-being.

For as long as he could remember, his purpose was going smoothly. But then something had happened around high school. A storm rolled in.

The first time Ignis noticed a change was when he made his way to Noctis’ apartment, only to find it clean. Noctis was sitting on the couch, playing a video game.

Ignis looked around, shocked, “Noctis, don't tell me you've finally started to take up cleaning?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, not looking away from the screen, “Nah. Prompto gets all nervous around messy stuff so he just cleaned for me.”

“I see…” Ignis looked around, noting that while technically clean, the room was still cluttered. Prompto, Ignis had not heard of that name before. But it wouldn't be the last time. Over the next few months Ignis would hear that name often. Prompto had done many things for the prince. Not all positive.

Ignis had noticed Noctis’ grades slipping. It was gradual at first, but then before he knew it the young prince had dropped a whole letter grade. Ignis had figured Noctis was spending far too much time with Prompto at the arcade. The boy may be clean but he still made his job harder. Noctis just did not want to study whenever Prompto was around, it seemed. All they did was play videogames and watch those ‘so-good-it’s-bad’ films Prompto raves about. The problem was that if Noctis was failing, then that also meant Gladio and Ignis were failing.

When Noctis had come home with a failing mark in history, Ignis knew he had to confront Prompto. He figured the boy would be upset, but ultimately do what was best for Noctis. But Prompto wasn’t one of life’s constants. He instead confronted Ignis one day.

Ignis was doing laundry one evening while the prince had Prompto over to play the newest assassin game, when Prompto had snuck into the laundry room with Ignis, closing the door.

“Okay, I told him I was going to the bathroom and he knows I like, hate peeing in other people’s places, so we have time.”

Ignis squinted, setting the laundry basket down, “I… see?” Prompto was also very talented at over-sharing.

Prompto looked at Ignis, a nervous look on his face, “I… I mean.” He took a deep breath, “I’m worried about Noct. He’s failing history.”

Ignis blinked, taken aback, “Yes, I realize.” He paused, “... what do you think is the cause, then?” If Prompto didn’t think it was his fault, Ignis wondered what he thought it could be.

Prompto twisted his wristband around, a nervous tick, “He’s sad, isn’t it obvious?”

Ignis frowned, “He’s failing history because he is… sad.”

“Yeah!” Prompto winced, lowering his voice, “It started about a month ago. We started talking about the line of Lucis in class and he just shut down. He doesn’t even go to class anymore and like, I dunno much about the ring or kings and stuff. But it’s his dad, right? He’s been looking sick.”

Ignis’ eyes widened, how could he not see? Noctis was so close to his father, “I see. The line of lucis and the toll the ring takes on the bearer is not an easy subject.”

Prompto nodded, “Especially for the guy that’s gonna have to wear it eventually!!” He frowned, “He’s not the best at talking, but you can tell the subject bothers him, y’know? He’s living that, why’s he gotta learn about that? He knows every king has died super early cause of the ring.”

“I will talk to the teachers, and see if he can be absent during those lessons, due to how personal it is to his family.” Ignis nodded. He didn’t take into account that maybe the subject was the thing Noctis was avoiding, and not the work.

Prompto brightened, “You can DO that? That’s so cool, dude!” He laughed, “I mean. It’d really help Noct out I think.”

Ignis nodded, “Well, it’s what I’m here for. If you notice anything else, please let me know.”

Prompto smiled wide, saluting Ignis, “Scout’s honor!”

True to his word, Prompto would come to Ignis with information about Noctis. Whether it was if Noct was really sick or playing hooky, or which vegetables Noctis secretly enjoyed, Prompto would give as much detail as possible. Prompto noticed many things about Noctis, things Ignis himself seemed to overlook. Prompto went from a slight annoyance to an asset. Their monthly conversations turned weekly, and Ignis had come to almost enjoy them. Prompto coming to Ignis to talk about Noctis became a constant, and became expected.

But Prompto was not a constant, he had no routine. It was an uncharacteristically stormy day in May when Ignis realized this. Noctis and Gladio were stuck in traffic due to the heavy showers. Therefore, Ignis was waiting with Prompto at Noctis’ apartment. He had decided to make soup, so the apartment smelled like food by the time Noctis came home.

“Hey Iggy, how long have you been cooking?”

Ignis blinked, and paused chopping celery, “Well, I have been cooking for Noctis for as long as I can remember.”

Prompto laughed, leaning against the counter, “No Iggy, how long have you been cooking for yourself? What made you want to start?”

“Well, Noctis wasn’t comfortable with having a private chef, so I had decided to take up cooking.” Ignis nodded.

Prompto sighed, laughing, “Okay, okay. I’m gonna re-phrase: What do you like to do that isn’t Noctis related. C'mon, I wanna know more about you.”

Ignis looked down at the chopping board. He hadn’t been asked that before. What did he like to do? Prompto noticed the frustrated look on Ignis face, then patted his shoulder.

“Easy now, Iggy. Is there anything you always wanted to do?”

“Tightrope walking.” Ignis paused, flustered, “Ah… That slipped out.”

Prompto laughed, almost choking, “D-dude!! Really?? That’s so random!”

Ignis could feel a blush creep up, “It is rather frivolous, I admit.”

“No, no.” Prompto grinned, “Let’s do it.”

Ignis almost dropped the knife in his hand, setting it down “Do what?”

“Tightrope!” Prompto sat on the counter, smiling, “Let’s go and do it.”

Ignis straightened up, frowning a bit, “Noctis and Gladio will be home soon.”

“No they won’t.” Prompto rolled his eyes, “They’re still by the citadel because of the traffic jam.”

“Well..” Ignis paused, straightening his apron, “It is storming out. Simply put, not the conditions to do such a thing.”

Prompto sighed, pulling Ignis out of the kitchen, “Then let's pretend for now, okay?”

Ignis frowned, but let himself be dragged into the back patio. “Prompto, it's raining. What are you doing?” he watched as prompto left the safety of the patio to drag a plank of wood out to the lawn, “That is to be used to fix the fence, you know.”

Prompto grinned, “a practice tightrope! Come try.”

Ignis frowned, “It is muddy out there, and you're getting soaking wet.”

“I know, I'll catch my death out here!” Prompto smiled, standing at the other end of the plank of wood, “Come rescue me!”

“This is idiotic.” Ignis mumbled, stepping onto the plank. He didn't know why he was going along with it, but Prompto’s encouraging face kept him from refusing. The way his.hair clung to his face when wet… He needed to dry him off, of course. That was it.

As Ignis took one step after another, and began to feel a thrill. He was soaking wet, and if he lost his balance he was sure to fall in mud. The risk was low, all that could happen was Ignis getting horribly dirty, but his heart still raced. There was something about Prompto’s mischievous smile and bright eyes that made him quicken his pace. This was all terribly uncouth and oh so fun. By the time he reached the end of the plank, he was actually smiling.

Prompto laughed, “You’re almost there, Iggy! You’re a pro!” And as if Prompto jinxed it, Ignis lost his balance, falling into the mud. Prompto paled, rushing over, “Oh my god, Iggy, I’m so sorry!”

Ignis looked up at Prompto’s expression. His light smile was gone, replaced by worry. He didn’t want that.

“Prompto…”

Prompto gulped, “Yeah, I know! Bad idea, I’m sorry I pushed you into it, a-“ he was promptly cut off by Ignis pulling him into the mud puddle.

“I had fun.”

Prompto brightened, laughing, “Oh, thank gods! I was worried you… hey!” He huffed, shoving Ignis lightly, “Why’d you pull me into the mud too?”

Ignis rolled his eyes, “So I wasn’t the only one, of course.”

“Rude.”Prompto snorted, “Super rude, Iggy. Hey, wait.” He looked up at the sky, “Do you feel that?”

Ignis tilted his head, “Feel what? Oh.” A drop of slushy ice fell right on ignis forehead. He winced, wiping it off. “Oh!”

Prompto brightened, standing, “Dude!! The rain’s gonna turn into snow!”

Ignis stood up, taking off his now dirty glasses, “Most unusual.”

Prompto looks over, smiling, “I know right?”

Ignis studied Prompto’s face, how his nose reddened with the cold. Prompto wasn’t a constant in Ignis life. He was an unexpected eclipse when the sun was setting. He was snow in May. The things he did didn’t make sense to Ignis always, but his warmth made Ignis want to follow along. He laughed as Prompto tried to hold the now falling snow in his hands.

Prompto frowned, “What?? It’s cool!”

Ignis shook his head, smiling, “It’s strange. But also very beautiful, wouldn’t you say?”

Ignis watched as Prompto’s face turned a darker shade of red, “Hey, uh, we’re still talkin’ about the snow, right?”

He shrugged, making his way back inside, “Who knows what I’m talking about, really.”

Prompto watched him go, still standing in the now snow.

“H-Hey….wait a second!!” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
